Bibs for use in feeding toddlers or infants, particularly while seated in high chairs are old and well known in the field. Such bibs include early bibs fastened to regular tables (U.S. Pat. No. 590,991, issued Oct. 5, 1897); those with integral food catchers (U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,932, and 2,672,614 issued Dec. 5, 1950 and Apr. 22, 1952, respectively) one with its own disposable integrated box tray (U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,199, issued Sep. 19, 1978), one adapted to car seats and strollers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,820, issued Oct. 17, 1995), and those with protective elements adapted to be fitted on high chair trays (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,511 issued Mar. 20, 1956). Many of such bibs are not disposable and if disposable are difficult to use, manufacture and dispose of without spillage of food debris caught thereby.